The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Exercise equipment for home and professional use is a growing industry with many competing products. To cover all of the various exercises that may be performed often requires the use of many different items of equipment, such as free weights, weight machines, treadmills, stairclimbers, and so on. As evidenced by the many fitness centers that are becoming ever more popular, such equipment is typically very expensive, heavy, and takes up a lot of space. Professional training equipment for sports such as football are likewise very large and expensive systems that are designed for specific exercises.
Multi-use equipment has been developed to allow people to use the same piece of equipment to perform different exercises. Such equipment is usually designed for indoor use and can be complicated and difficult to use in that weight and seating positions must often be changed or reconfigured to accommodate different exercises. This equipment is also often quite large and expensive, and not portable enough to facilitate field use in different environments. Present exercise devices also generally do not lend themselves to use for different types of exercises or training regimens. For example, weight training exercises often require the use of individual free weights or resistance machines, while running exercises or plyometric type exercises often require the use of other specialized equipment. This can increase the cost and complexity of equipment needed to perform a wide range of common exercises.
What is needed therefore is an exercise apparatus that is modular and portable to facilitate ease of use across a wide range of different exercises.